Dreams and Hell
by HumanitiesStrongest0
Summary: A series based on a roleplay I did online. Thank you so much to those who helped me out, including (But not limited to ) Sayyuri, Jean, Archie, Mikasa, Annie, Armin


Chapter 1- Awakening

The sorting was commencing, all the teachers with proud smiles on their faces to see who would be under them this year. Professor Arlert, the headmaster brought out the sorting hat and set it on a stool. The flap on it's mouth opened and it started to sing.

"A thousand years or more ago  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:

Bold Gryffindor, from wild moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from valley broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from fen.

They shared a wish, a hope, a dream,  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
Thus Hogwarts School began.

Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.

By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;

For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of admission;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.

While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they were dead and gone?

Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
The founders put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!

Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I've never yet been wrong,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!"

In which after the song had started Professor Hange Arlert, the Transfiguration Professor and the Head of Ravenclaw, started to call out names in random order. "Adagaki, Sayuri."

The girl let out a Tch, and went to the hat. In which momentarily it shouted, "Gryffindor!"

Then the Professor called out another name, "Ackerman, Levi" In which the hat sorted him into Gryffindor. More names were called. Orthero, Charles was sorted into Hufflepuff and a Hawthorne, Lucas was sorted into Slytherin

Then another two was called. "Kirstein, Jean, afterword Jaeger, Archie" Jean, was sorted into Ravenclaw but, Archie was sorted into Gryffindor. Many other people were sorted into their specific houses. When it was time for everyone to go to bed, someone woke up.

But a girl's eyes snapped open after a year long coma, surrounded by people. "Wha?" She asked drowsily. She stared at the three people. Her brother was one and her long lost mother and father.

"Zoe!" The man yelled out. "I've missed you! You've finally woken up." He said with a big smile on his face and tears streaming down.

A stroke of realization went through her. "Mom, Dad? Is it really you? Tell me I'm not dreaming."

A woman who looked just like her held her close and said. "Yes, baby, it's us. You're not dreaming at all. You and Arthur are finally back to us, after ten years. You go and get some rest. You've been in a coma. You'll be starting school soon. You're in Ravenclaw just like your father and I. " She stroked her hair. "I can't believe that when I get my babies back they'll finally be starting school."

"Zo I have a student waiting for me downstairs I'll be back up soon. Zoe, come with me, I have some more details to talk to you about." She man stood up suddenly. "Can you walk?" he asked.

"Y-yeah. I can Papa." She stuttered. Her brother wordlessly handed her a pair of crutches and helped her up. She followed her father down the stairs when he started explaining where everything was. The tunnels, the classes, and the common rooms, and the powers she had. Her head spun. When they got downstairs, a boy slipped in.

" , I believe I had an appointment with you."

"One second ." Her father said. "Zoe, I'll be up soon, go tell your mama, that I'm going to be up soon." He ruffled her hair.

"Professor, I see you're busy, shall I come later?" He asked

"No it'll be only a minute." He said to the boy. He looked at Zoe. "Go on" She used her crutches to get up the stairs. She heard distinct bits of the conversation.

'How do I make friends?' and 'It's not easy.' She heard as she walked up the steps. Her mother popped in front of her. "I have some food ready. Go and call your father." She tottered down the steps only to bump into her father. Who picked her up and swept her up the stairs. That night, she found out Tori would be going to this school as well, and that Auntie Mikasa, and Auntie Annie had survived the war and would teach here. She had a normal family dinner chatting and laughing for the first time in her entire life. She had a nice night of sleep, free from the screams and gunshots that haunted her memories.

Chapter 2-

One Week Later- Full Moon

Zoe had made a promise. She watched Annie jump out of the window, run to her house across the quidditch field, and slam the door shut. "Auntie!" she yelled out. A scream echoed across the grounds. Multiple followed. Zoe knew that they were transforming and that she had to protect them. She followed Annie's moves, flipping as she jumped out of the window. Landing on her feet, she ran across the field, and threw the door of the house open.

A scared looking woman was standing on the stairs. "Zoe? What are you- What are you doing here?" She asks. "You know you shouldn't-" She paused when a growl came from a room. "Zoe! Go!"

"No Auntie. I promised." She said calmly. A look of surprise went over the woman's calm mask. She nodded. She ran down the stairs to heal the bloody scratches on her arms, and legs, and to mend her tattered clothes.

When the woman left, a growl came from upstairs. Then a howl and another growl. Zoe opened the door of a room and saw, Victoria, in her werewolf form. She gasped. Victoria, having no sense, lunged at her, and attacked her.

Zoe calmly withstood all the scratches on the face, arms and legs. Victoria soon collapsed in exhaustion and Zoe shut the door quietly behind her. She saw Mikasa run up the stairs, looking as good as new. "Zoe. It's best you wait outside for a bit and come back later" The black haired woman stated ,looking at how bent-up Zoe was.

"Yes. Auntie." Zoe said impassively. She went outside and locked the door. She climbed the roof and sat on top it to keep watch for nosey students. She sat there, looking at the beautiful sky for a few hours. She looked up when she heard rustling. She peered over the edge of the roof to see the boy she saw before. What was his name again? Jean? She saw him creep around, with his wand out.

When he got within 10 feet of the house, she jumped off the roof, flipping multiple times impressively, and landing on her feet in front of him. "Please! Don't go in!'She yelled at him.

" Zoe, move out of the way, I hear screams." He said roughly.

She performed a spell on herself, and disappeared her robes leaving her in a bloodstained uniform. "No! I can't let you pass." She said deathly calm. She took out her wand. "You won't pass."

"But someone's in trouble." He pressed and started to open the door. Several gears whirred in Zoe's knew what she had to do. She grabbed him and turned him into a wolf, along with herself. She didn't know why it happened, but it was a side affect of her time being abused.

She nudged him with her wolf nose. "Stay with me if you want to survive." A look of surprise, well any look of surprise a wolf can have fluttered over his face. But he nodded. She unlocked the door with her paw and showed him in. Mikasa appeared on the stairs again, her clothes once again in tatters and blood flowing down her arms and legs. "I'm back Auntie. Go get yourself healed up." She growled out. "The boy next to me is just a nosey student I caught snooping. I'll go take care of Auntie's blood thirst. You won't be able to do it. " The woman nodded and head down the stairs. She bounds up the stairs with Jean at her heels. She pushes open the nearest door with her nose. A half wolf half human stood there, her teeth tearing at the bed. Jean hid behind Zoe. The werewolf lunged at Zoe and attacked her. Scratching her clothes, arms,legs, and face. After a few moments, she turned into a human and sent out a blast of power.

The werewolf fell unconscious. Zoe pricked her finger on the werewolves claws and dropped her blood into the werewolves mouth until it clotted. "That should be enough." She concluded. "Come on Jean, let's go." She walked out the door. Jean scampered behind her not wanting to be left alone in the same room as the ravenous werewolf. She walked calmly down the stairs ,and into the kitchen, where Mikasa, the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor, was tending to her wounds. "Auntie. The boy and I will be going now. " She said. In an undertone, she added. "I'll be back soon, to take care of Rick's blood thirst."

Mikasa nodded. "See you." Zoe led Jean out of the house and across the Quidditch field towards the school. She laughs as Jean attempts to walk up the stairs with hs wolf paws.

Once they reach the door, she answers the riddle and let's Jean go in first. "Enter, wolf lord," and gives him a mocking bow. " In which he growls, but grudgingly enters first anyway. Zoe plops down on the one of the cushy, blue sofas, dripping blood everywhere.

Jean sits on the floor in front of her. "Turn me back." He growls in wolf.

"About that…" Zoe had forgotten to perform the disappear proof spell on Jean's clothes.

"What do you mean about that?" He asks suspiciously.

"Well…. Um…. You see, when you transform back, the disappear proof spell wasn't casted on your clothes, so…" Zoe said embarrassed for having forgotten something so important.

A look of realization dawned on Jean's still wolf face. "Ohh… Well. Easy, just go upstairs and then transform me back." He said simply.

"Alright. " Zoe ran up the girls dorm stairs and transformed him back. In which Jean scrambles up to the boys dorm and slips on his pajamas then he comes down stairs.

Zoe still hadn't come down which probably meant she was asleep. So he slipped out of the dorm to see his boyfriend Archie Jaeger, a Gryffindor. He was about to set up the stairs, but felt a tap on his back. He jumped back to see Archie standing there. "Dear god, how do you do that?" He asked surprised.

Archie put his finger to his lips and pulled him into the Gryffindor Common Room. "What are you doing out so late?"

"I was about to come see you, and I could probably say the same to you." Jean said rubbing his eyes.

"I wasn't tired. " Archie said simply. The two continued to talk for a few more hours.

Meanwhile, after leaving Jean in the common room, Zoe ran up the stairs into her private room. Being the headmaster's daughter had it's perks after all. She looked out of her window to make sure no one was watching and hopped out. She twisted herself around in circles and lands on her feet. She returns to her spot above the Ackerman-Leonhardt house. Going down and offering her blood to the three werewolves whenever they needed it.

At around 2:00 AM, she very tiredly limped into the Ravenclaw common room. She slumped on the sofa, even more blood dripping onto the sofas and spreading.

A few minutes later, the portrait hole opened and she saw Jean walk in. He saw her bandaging her wounds on the sofa and said, " 'Lo, Wake me up at seven." He then slumped on the sofa next to her, getting blood on his uniform.

"I didn't get any sleep, you wake me up." She said to deaf ears. She fell asleep as well, forgetting to bandage the rest of her wounds. She dreamed about this morning, when she first met Jean.

She had crawled out from underneath the sofa, through a tunnel from her father's office and had scared him. She remembered being introduced to Archie, and sharing chocolate with Jean. She had stacked various books on the breakfast table and stole someone's breakfast, but returned it. She sighed.

But then that calm, peaceful, happy dream was swept away and replaced with her normal nightmares of blood and gunshots from her time in a gang.

Chapter 3-We All Have a Dark Past

Jean knew that it wouldn't help him if kept his secret from his only two friends. But he didn't know that they had secrets of their own. That morning all three of them woke up with one thing in mind. "I must tell them my secret."

They all had made their own separate ways to the Great Hall to have dinner, after a long day of classes. Jean was the first to tell them his story. He approached Archie and Zoe, who happened to sit at the Ravenclaw table. "Zoe. Archie. I have something to tell you. Can you guys follow me? It's private." Looks of worry flashed on Archie and Zoe's face, but the nodded and followed Jean.

They walked silently for some time until they stopped in front of the bathrooms, a few floors above the Great Hall. "What happened Jean? Are you alright?" Zoe asked worriedly.

Then Jean told them his story. "You see. I'm being abused. By my parents. That's why I always try my hardest, I can't fail. I just can't. They'd kill me." He cried, with tears on his face. He then jumped up and ran into the boy's bathroom.

"Jean!" Archie yelled and followed him in. Zoe stood next to the door and listened to them. Jean had apparently stuffed a bar of soap into his mouth. "Jean don't!" She heard Archie yell. She heard muffled whines and the sound of Jean vomiting. She got worried after a few moments, and barged in, despite not being allowed. "Jean. We all have secrets. It's alright." Achie whispered not expecting Zoe to hear, and she replied.

"We do. You're not alone." She whispered quietly, not expecting that Archie had heard it. Jean threw up again.

"Zoe. Let's go see his parents." Archie concluded.

Jean's eyes widened. "N-No! They'd kill me."

"Tunnel 32. I'll just inform them you've been chosen to stay at the school over the summer for academic reasons, if not, well..." She brought out her wand. "I'll fight them. You'll be staying with me."

Jean sniffed and nodded. "Alright."

"Now let's get to the common room." Zoe said cooly. Archie picked up Jean and they followed Zoe up the stairs to the Ravenclaw common room. Archie drops Jean on the couch and turns on Zoe.

"Now, what did you say about not being alone?" Zoe's black eyes widened and she growled. "WHAT WAS THAT!" Archie yelled, jumping back.

"Oh. I'm sorry." She bowed multiple times."You heard that?"She asked.

"Yes." Archie replied."Now spill."

"Alright. Well, how do I start?'Zoe wondered.

"Start at the beginning." Jean said.

"Alright. My brother and I were kidnapped at birth from my parents.I was raised in this terrible house until I was eight years old. I was hurt everyday and cursed. I have these strange powers because of them. Then I escaped. Ni-san and I joined a gang to feed ourselves and make do. I met Victoria there."Archie interrupted.

"Who's Victoria?" He asked.

Zoe shook her head and didn't elaborate. "At ten years old, we were identified and brought to our parents. We both were taken here. We were both so shocked that we fell into a coma. Ni-san came out of his coma five months ago, but I only came out of my coma the day I met you for the first time Jean." Then flashbacks flooded her mind. She gasped, and ran up the stairs to the girl's dorm crying. "No!"

"Zoe!" Archie yelled out attempting to chase after her, but the staircase not letting him, and forcing him to slide down.

Jean grabbed Archie by the arm and dragged him through a secret tunnel that led to the girl's dorm. They open a door that said. "Hange Arlert" and see her laying on her bed crying. "Zoe!" Jean grabbed her arm. "We can be hurt together," and hugs her. She sniffles and nods.

Then she remembers what Archie had said in the bathroom. "Hey, Archie? What about you?"

"What about me?" He asks.

"What's your story,you said something in the bathroom." Zoe wipes her eyes.

Archie looked like a deer caught in headlights. "Oh. I was abused and used for my magic."

"You're staying with me over the summer." She concluded.

"Thank you." He said gratefully.

Jean said again. "Now we truly can be hurt together." He gave them both a hug. Zoe chuckled.

"Now get out you two." She said.

"What? Why?" Archie asked, thinking Zoe was angry with them.

"You two are in a Girl's room without walking up the stairs which are supposed to keep you boys out." She said simply and shoved them out of the portrait hole. Archie left for his dorm shortly and Jean headed up the other stairs, to the boys room to sleep.

Chapter 4- Victoria


End file.
